A Hornet's Wrath
by whackybiscuit
Summary: When Ichigo does the unthinkable and knocks out Soi-Fon the vengeful captain decides to teach him a lesson in respect! IchigoXSoi-Fon
1. Ichi done messed up!

A Hornet's Wrath  
IchigoXSoiFon

Ichigo walked around the seireitei, wanting to get a fix on his surroundings again after not being there for the past 17 months. Not wanting to run into Kenpachi, he stayed away from the Squad 11 area. While walking he arrived at an area he was unfamiliar with. He'd never come here during his attempt to save Rukia or any of the other times he came to the Soul Society. He jumped to the top of one of the buildings so he could try to locate any familiar faces.

Everything was quiet until Ichigo heard shouting, "Hurry up you lazy maggots! You're the Stealth Force! Now show me you're not supposed to be in Squad 4!" Recognizing the angry voice of Captain Soi-Fon in the air attracted his attention. By the sounds of things she must be out training with her forces. Ichigo could hear the groans and smacks from a distance, cringing as he thought he'd heard a whip being employed. Still, his curiosity was piqued; he'd never seen how the stealth force trained and he figured he could use the opportunity to see how they fight. Still keeping to the rooftop Ichigo made his way over there.

When he reached the Squad 2 training grounds he sat down, overlooking the carnage before him. It appeared that Soi-Fon had decided on an 'Everyone vs. her' exercise and she was wiping the floor with her men. Her Lieutenant was the first to feel her fists; Ichigo cringed as she pummeled him into the floor. For the next 30 minutes Ichigo watched as her men went down one by one. It was entertaining to watch as she smashed wave after wave of her men with nothing but her fists. "Whew! Hanatoro's gonna be busy tonight!" He saw Omaeda try to get back up and swing his ball and chain at her; but she merely flashstepped forward, grab the chain halfway then proceed to hurl the metal spiked ball back at him. Ichigo watched as he went sailing through a nearby wall.

Once the battle was done and all of her men were down for the count, Soi-Fon looked around still wanting to pound more faces. Ichigo tried to hide but he was too late as her steely gaze came upon him, "Ichigo! What are you doing on my roof?" she angrily asked, a little ticked at herself for being too caught up in the fight to notice the boy's presence. "If you're just gonna sit there like a bump on a log, then get down her and fight me! I could do with some more action!" She tapper her foot impatiently as she waited for the boy to get down from the roof.

Ichigo could see that this wouldn't end well for him. He remembered when they were forced to fight during the whole "Captain Amagai" crisis and he could still feel the punches to his ribs when he thought about it hard enough. He slowly started to back up and tried to get off the roof, "No thanks Soi-Fon. I'm uh… I'm simply trying to find Renji and Rukia. I don't really have time to fight you. Besides, aren't you tired from all that fighting?" He yelped as the short captain appeared in front of him with eyes seething, like she was trying to burn a hole in him just by looking.

"How many times are you going to address me without my proper title boy? Has living as a normal human made you lose your spine?" she harshly asked. Still Ichigo refused and tried to back away, not wanting to deal with the feisty woman right now. Why couldn't any of her men get back up and go at her again? "I'm not Zaraki boy, I'm not one to let my opponent run and hide like a coward so I can play hide-and-seek!" She stepped in tandem with Ichigo; soon Ichigo was backed to the edge of the roof with nowhere to go. She eyed the boy for moment before deciding to light a fire in him, "Or is it… that you aren't man enough to fight me anymore? Tell me, has the substitute hero been doing things that have made him soft?"

Ichigo shook his head, feeling his face get red at her taunts. He knew she was trying to bait him and let her simply run her mouth. "From the look of your face it seems like you know what I'm talking about. What, was Lieutenant Kuchiki and that ditzy girl not enough for you? How many times did you have your sisters service you?" She knew she had crossed the line but she had too much adrenaline pumping to care. She wanted to get Ichigo motivated. Well, she got it.

Ichigo reacted faster than even she could react on sheer instinct, his big brother nature kicking in; nobody insulted his sisters, not even her. Before he even realized what he was doing his fist smashed into her left eye. The blow was strong enough to completely knock her flat on her back. When Ichigo realized what he'd done he checked to make sure she was alright, all the while fearful of a massive beating. She seemed alright and it was apparent she was simply knocked out. "Ohhhhh CRAP!" Ichigo made like a banana and split, quickly making his way away from the roof in an attempt to try to find a place to hide. At first he thought he'd hide with Rukia or Renji but knew that once he told them what he'd done they'd give him up, not wanting to incur her wrath. He decided to hide in the hot springs area he trained in, at least until she'd simmer down… however long that was….

_**10 Minutes Later….**_

Soi-Fon awoke feeling a massive pain in her head. As she rose she saw that her left eye was swollen completely shut. She hissed angrily as she looked around. Ichigo was nowhere to be found. The coward must've fled while she was zonked out. She was not going to let this stand; she'd find Kurosaki and show him what happens to those who crossed her. '_Then again…'_she thought touching her swollen eye, '_He is the first person to actually buck up and hit me in years. Perhaps I'll show him how unwise it is for him to act on impulse….'_ Smiling evilly as dirty thoughts coursed through her she took off. She didn't need to use her skills to find him. There's only one place in the Soul Society he'd try to hide that didn't involve his friends. '_Well now… maybe some one-on-one time with him would be a bit… invigorating…. _

**To Be Continued….**


	2. Ichi Gets Stung!

A Hornet's Wrath  
Ch.2: Ichi gets stung!

**Warning: Lemon! **

Ichigo hid behind a large rock as he shook in terror, his eyes glued to the entrance ladder. He'd hoped that Soi-Fon was still knocked out and that she suffered a bit of short-term amnesia; he had no idea how long he'd have to hide down here. With luck, he could wait until dawn and then make a break for the Senkaimon. Hopefully Yoruichi was still with Urahara and she could keep him safe from the assassin's wrath. The last thing he needed was to spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder.

As he sat there the minutes ticked by into hours and soon night fell upon the Soul Society. Ichigo's eyes began to droop as he felt exhaustion fall over him. Before long his head bobbed as he tried to stay awake. So weary was the hapless Ichigo that the boy's head drooped the moment a dark blur went down the entrance and disappeared behind a series of rocks.

Ichigo sat up straight as he heard what sounded like a pebble scrapping against the ground. He spun around and looked toward where the sound originated. When he listened and heard nothing he sighed in relief, "I'm too tired. My mind's playing tricks on me now that I'm scared stiff." A voice cut through his doldrums and made him jump.

"Well if you're tired of your mind playing tricks, why don't you try mine?" Ichigo was floored as a dark blur tackled him. Ichigo and his assailant tumbled and rolled until they were over by the hot springs. By the time Ichigo could figure out which way was up, his attacker was sitting comfortably on his chest with her hands keeping his own above his head. As he looked up he stared into the leering eye of Captain Soi-Fon (The unswollen one) looking down at him. "Hello Ichigo, surprised to see me?" Ichigo's eyes went to her zanpakuto still in its sheath, hoping that she didn't find the urge to carve him like a butterball turkey. "I must say Ichigo I'm sort of impressed. Not even Omaeda's been stupid enough to give me a black eye. However, I think it's appropriate that you make it up to me"

Ichigo's terror rose as he saw her reach behind her for her short sword and tried to buck her off all the while spouting apologies, "Soi-Fon, I'm really sorry! I-I simply acted on instinct and-"but he was cut off as he felt her blade against his throat. Taking the hint Ichigo shut his mouth and stopped his squirming and lay there feeling Soi-Fon's cold steel pressing against his heated skin.

"How many times are you going to keep addressing me without my title boy? I've had enough of your insolence. Still…" she lowered her face until Ichigo could feel her breath on his face, "I must admit I'm going to enjoy teaching you a lesson in manners." She took her blade away from his throat for a moment before whispering, "Sting all enemies to death: Suzumebachi!" Ichigo's blood ran cold as her weapon transformed into her signature gold-and-black gauntlet and stinger. "Now then, listen closely Ichigo: You are going to do everything I say. With every negative comment you make I start jabbing." To show that she was serious Soi-Fon undid his shihakusho, exposing his chest before sinking her stinger into his chest.

Ichigo screamed, the stinger hurt worse than he imagined. Soon a black butterfly mark appeared over his heart, on the spot where she'd stabbed him. "That was for the black eye. And this," she stabbed him in the belly button, making another black butterfly mark appear on his stomach, "is for running like a coward when I ordered you to fight!" She then proceeded to do away with the rest of his clothes, leaving the boy bare against the hard ground. "Now lie there and wait until I'm finished!" she commanded the boy.

"Finish wha-"he was silenced as her stinger hit his shoulder, dotting it with another butterfly mark. "Silence, Ichigo! You will not speak unless you are spoken too!" To that end she began removing her own outfit. Being still in her commander's outfit it didn't take much for her to become just as nude as Ichigo. "Ichigo, do you remember when Lady Yoruichi flashed you?" Her smile turned wicked when he nodded. The boy couldn't help but admire her petite features; she had a body that matched Rukia's, with petite breasts and a glistening pussy adorned with a small patch of black hair. Her braids clinked together behind her as she glowered over him. "What? You looked at Lady Yoruichi in the nude?" Ichigo yelped as another sting went to his thigh. "Dirty boy! Now I have to teach you a lesson in being more modest!" she said while taking her _obi_ and tying his wrists together. Taking a dagger from her pocket she stabbed the tied wrists, the metal steel passing between them, nailing him to the ground.

Ichigo lay pinned as Soi-Fon sat on his face, shoving her cunt right on top of his mouth. "Now lick boy! Show me that your mouth's good for something other than mouthing off!" She cooed as Ichigo's tongue ran along her nether-lips. The sight of Ichigo nude and at her mercy was such a turn on Ichigo's mouth became filled with her juices. The boy swallowed, grimacing at the bizarre taste of Soi-Fon but kept at it. "Very good Ichigo, now go deeper!" she barked, feeling the softness of Ichigo's organ lapping at her pussy. She could feel his tongue worm its way into her damp depths, licking places that few have ever reached. She saw Ichigo's own manhood beginning to rise and smiled, "Dirty boy, what did I tell you about being modest? You really don't learn do you?" Hearing Ichigo yelp as she gave the head a small stab, a small black butterfly adorned the tip of his cock, "Really now, Ichigo; at this rate I'm going to run out of places to place my _Homonka _marks. Which I bet will be…_ unfortunate_ for you…" she said while running the tip of her stinger against his long shaft, eliciting another hiss from Ichigo as he ate her out.

Having nobody to comfort her in the 100+ years in Yoruichi's absence Soi-Fon reached her peak quicker than she had anticipated. "Ohhh! Here I cum, Ichigo! Drink every drop!" Suddenly Ichigo's mouth was flooded by Soi-Fon's sweet, sticky cum. Since Soi-Fon hadn't really bothered to pleasure herself in such a long time she cried out in absolute bliss as she came. Ichigo struggled to swallow all of the fluid, not quite used to the taste of a woman and the fact that it was getting hard to breath with Soi-Fon sitting on his face. Soi-Fon squeezed her breasts, trying to make the heavenly feeling last a little longer.

Once she had come down from her high she got off his face and stood on shaky legs. She observed Ichigo's tattooed body, seeing how his manhood was still rock-hard. "My my Ichigo; did you really enjoy eating me out that much?" She grinned when the boy meekly nodded. She sarcastically sighed, "I guess I have to teach you self-restraint as well huh?" She took the dagger out, pulled the boy up and nailed him against a hard rock. She gripped his shaft with her non-stinger hand before reaching behind him. "Your punishment has only begun Ichigo. If you cum without my permission I'll sting you in a place you REALLY don't want to be stung!" to prove her point she pressed the tip against his backdoor, making his face turn cherry red at the thought. "Do I make myself clear?" Ichigo quickly nodded, hoping that she took her zanpakuto away from his rear end. "Good boy."

Ichigo moaned as she began to stroke him with her hand. His hands clawed at the rock behind him as he tried his best not to let the pleasure build too quickly, knowing the consequences. By the look of his body he was running out of skin that wasn't covered in black. All he could do was take it as she jerked him off. '_Damn! For somebody who acts like a lesbian she really knows how to work a cock!' _

Sui-Fon chuckled at the boy's reactions to her handjob. "Well now, seems you have a bit more stamina than I figured. I expected you to blow as soon as I touched you." She gave the head a long lick, like she was licking an ice-cream cone. "Tell me, am I the first woman you've had your hands on?" When she saw Ichigo's hesitance she reached up and stabbed in the cheek, "I asked you a question boy!"

Ichigo grimaced as another butterfly mark appeared on his cheek, "You-you're the second woman I've been with…." he reluctantly admitted. During his time as a normal human he and Tatsuki had sex during one of their private sparring fights. It had been dark; nobody was there in the dojo so when hormones took over the two had been all over each other. Soi-Fon smiled at his statement. As a reward for his honesty she gave his tip another lick, taking in a dollop of his pre-cum leaking from his tip. "Oh? About to cum are we? You know what happens if you do that without my permission…" Soi-Fon teased as her hand went to fondle his balls. She smiled as Ichigo subconsciously started to buck his hips in response to her quickening hand job.

Ichigo had his eyes shut trying his best to keep himself from cumming. Soi-Fon's fondling and stroking was doing miracles to his cock's dwindling stamina. As he could feel that swelling sensation down under beginning to become uncontrollable he bit the inside of his cheek, hoping that a sudden burst of pain would halt it. Sadly pleasure has a bad habit of overriding pain so it was a lost cause. Deciding to roll the dice Ichigo asked, "Cap-Captain Soi-Fon! Please let me cum! I-I can't hold it in anymore!" His desperate request was met with Soi-Fon running her weapon under his balls, coupled with a sadistic look on the short captain's face.

"Finally learning respect at last? Very well then, cum! Cum all over my face!" she surprised herself with that last statement but it had been a while since she experienced what a bukkake felt like. Ichigo moaned, no longer having to hold back the rising tidal wave inside him. As her strokes became faster and faster he shouted out a warning to the captain; Soi-Fon closed her eyes and was given the burning hot feeling of his cum covering her face and hair. She greedily licked her lips around the dripping tip, taking in the hot treat, Ichigo tasted better than she expected. "Not bad boy. You let out quite the load. But I warn you, if you're that much of a quickshot for round 2 my threat still stands!"

'_Wait, did she say round 2?! I can't possibly keep going after that!' _Ichigo watched as Soi-Fon, still having a cum-covered face, removed his bindings and un-nailed him from the rock. The captain turned and got into the hot-spring, washing her face off. Soi-Fon sat down after she was down into the hot water and beckoned him to follow her into the spring. Ichigo got in he prayed that she wasn't into anything involving dunking him. Sadly that prayer went unanswered as she pushed him down, before settling herself on top of him. Once Ichigo had squirmed enough from lack of oxygen she pulled him back above water. Soi-Fon sat herself into his lap, tracing Suzumebachi against his face "Tell me Ichigo, do you really think I'd be satisfied with just this?" she asked, running her tongue against his lips, "I must admit Ichigo, you surprised me when you hit me. It was sooo hard!" She mashed her lips against his and pushed him under the water. As the two made out underwater she felt Ichigo's arms wrap around her tightly, Soi-Fon smirked into the kiss.

Soon air began to be an issue for Ichigo, clawing at her to let him back up for oxygen. While it wasn't a problem for Soi-Fon, accustomed from her harsh training, it wouldn't do her much good now if Ichigo died from drowning. As she let him up for air she could feel something hard press against her ass, "Well now Ichigo, it seems you never learn. Though I can't say I blame you." She started to grind herself against Ichigo, making him rise to full hardness. "Ichigo, you dirty boy. You just don't seem to learn," she scolded as she stabbed him the back, "Am I really too sexy for you to control yourself?" Her smile widened as Ichigo reluctantly nodded. "Good boy, I see you're learning some honesty." She positioned herself until his tip rested against her entrance, "I'll warn you right now. If you cum before I'm fully satisfied, I'll sting you where it counts!"

Ichigo gasped as she impaled herself on his cock. The heat of the hot water added to the burning tightness of Soi-Fon's tight core. As she started a slow pace riding him the water sloshed around them, making the sex feel hotter. Soi-Fon's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she stuffed herself with Ichigo's cock. She didn't remember the last time she'd felt this full before. Her tiny breasts pushed against Ichigo's _Homonka _marked chest, making the heat in her chest burn brighter. With the spring, the friction of their chests and the feeling of his hard cock impaling her Soi-Fon was enveloped in heat; to help torture Ichigo a little more she leaned forward and kissed him as she pushed him beneath the water, her hands grasping his orange hair as she rode him.

Ichigo couldn't tell if he'd died and gone to heaven or hell. The feeling of Soi-Fon's tight honeypot was so tight, like she was doing her best to wring his cum out of him. The water's buoyancy increased the hot sensation of their hips grinding together. Soon the intensity of the sex became too much for Soi-Fon, tightening around him as she came. She rose above the water to let out a scream of ecstasy that echoed throughout the large room. As Ichigo came up for air Soi-Fon instinctively pulled him close to her, holding onto him as she rode out her orgasm. It was fortunate that she had already helped Ichigo rub one out earlier; otherwise he would've exploded inside her from the tightness. Once she had regained her senses she got off Ichigo and headed towards the edge of the hot spring.

"I'm glad to see that you're starting to follow orders Ichigo. Now," she said while lying on the ground and spread her legs, "get over here and fuck me again!" Memories of when she and Yoruichi would make love echoed throughout her mind and revved her engine again, wanting more from the boy. As Ichigo climbed out of the spring he crawled on top of her. As he rubbed his cock's head against her pussy lips Soi-Fon admonished him with a sting to his side, "Not there boy!" she grabbed his hardness and adjusted herself so that the head bumped against her asshole, "You'll fuck me here!"

Despite never experienced anal-sex before Ichigo knew he'd have to take this slow; else he'd get another sting again. Slowly he pushed the head of his cock into her derriere and inched his way in, using small thrusts until he was at last fully seated in Soi-Fon's ass. The feeling made Ichigo hiss in pleasurable pain, her pussy had nothing on her ass when it came to tightness. Soi-Fon's legs had wrapped around his waist and her arms were locked around his neck as she yelled from the pain of being stretched to her limits.

Soi-Fon became cross-eyed at the feeling of having her guts stuffed with Ichigo's hard cock. She bit down on Ichigo's shoulder as the pain settled in. Once she had gotten past the searing ache of her ass being torn in two she bucked her hips against his, letting Ichigo know he'd better damn well pick up the slack. Ichigo took himself out until only the head remained before slowly pushing himself back in. Soi-Fon had gotten used to being porked so as he slid back in there was less resistance. Soon Ichigo had set a quickening pace, now getting the use to fucking her ass. Unlike before now that he had control (somewhat) he really lay into the woman, filling her completely every time he entered her.

Soi-Fon smashed her lips against Ichigo's before squeezing his shaft with her tight muscles. She figured she'd have trouble walking again for a while but she'd deal with it. One thing was for sure, she was NOT letting Ichigo slip away from her grasp after this. It had been so long since a man had manhandled her that the thought of more fuckings from Ichigo sent her over the edge. "AHHH! FUUCK!" she screamed as her pussy exploded cumming all over Ichigo, "FUCK ME ICHIGO! FUCK ME!"

Ichigo couldn't move, her legs wrapped around him prevented him from pulling out and her ass had constricted around his cock so tightly he couldn't help but shoot his load into her. Soi-Fon's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was filled, holding him onto him tightly as he gave her an anal creampie. As she let go of him and once she had regained her wind did something that surprised the substitute. She leaned forward and gave him a sweet, lasting kiss on his lips; nothing like the lust-filled ones like before. As he stared at her confused she punched him in the face, the force knocked him back into the springs. "I never gave you permission to cum, did I? Still, you did satisfy me so I guess I'll let you off the hook for now." She reached into the spring and pulled him up and threw him back onto the ground.

Ichigo thought she was going to go for round 3 but she simply reverted her sword and ordered him to get dressed. One by one the butterfly marks disappeared until the one on his stomach was all that remained. "I'll think I'll leave that one there as a reminder for you to watch your temper," she said while she redressed, "I quite liked the way you handled me." As she limped past him she whispered into his ear, "I'll be seeing you soon Ichigo. I wouldn't sleep without the light on in the near future if I were you," and left the boy standing there shaking like a leaf.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Ichi Gets Stung Again

A Hornet's Wrath  
Chapter 3: Ichi gets stung again!

**A.N.: If you're wondering why I'm making Ichigo go through so much torture, well here's my answer: I'm evil and a psychopath.**

_**7 Days Later  
**_**Karakura Town: Ichigo's home  
1:45 A.M.**

Ichigo hid beneath the covers, acting like a child afraid of the bogeyman getting him. It wasn't really his fault, Soi-Fon's threat had scared him beyond senseless. Every now and again his eyes would glance at his stomach and gaze at the _Homonka_ mark still adorning his skin. He'd hoped that by now it would've faded away, or disappear as he slipped back into his human body, but there it was. It was an awkward moment in school during gym class where the wind picked up and exposed the tattoo for everyone to see. It had been embarrassing when everyone stared at the _butterfly tattoo _on his stomach. Orihime said she thought it was cute but that made Chizuru, Tatsuki and Keigo laugh even harder.

Afterward he'd raced to Urahara Shop to find Yoruichi for help. Sadly, the werecat informed him that Soi-Fon's powers had grown in the past century she'd been gone. Whereas before the marks would fade once half an hour had passed, her abilities had grown to the point where the mark would only fade when she wants it to. He went cherry red when Yoruichi laughed when he had to explain how he'd gotten it before adding, "Oh Ichigo! Relax; if she left that mark there that means she took a liking to you!" Ichigo left as the werecat busted a gut laughing, hoping that at some point in the near future Soi-Fon would see fit to get rid of this tattoo.

Ichigo checked the clock before hearing a crack of thunder outside as rain started to fall. He gulped as another bolt echoed in the distance. Ichigo had spent the past week with the lights on at night, not wanting to get attacked by the scary captain like she'd promised. He jumped as another crack of lightning lit up the sky, along with a whimper as the lights went out do to an overload. Ichigo knew it was pointless to try the switch; the house had a bad habit of losing power for hours at a time. Ichigo peeked over the covers and looked at the window, straining to see if it was being opened.

_"Ichigo…."_

Ichigo peeked over the covers again. '_Is my mind playing tricks again? Or did she slip in when I wasn't looking?'_ Ichigo reached up and checked the window. It was locked and he knew that his door was locked as well so if she wanted to get in she'd have to make some form of noise. '_Yeah, I know my hearings good! I'll hear her if she gets in!' _He wasn't even sure if he'd really heard that or if his weary mind was playing tricks again.

"_Oh Ichigooo…."_

This time Ichigo knew he heard that one. He looked around and turned back to the window. It was still locked and showed no sign of forced entry. Suddenly he remembered a while back how his friends had hidden themselves in his light fixture. Solemnly he looked up at the ceiling. While it showed no signs of being tampered with Ichigo pressed his back against the wall and waited. '_Dammit! How'd she get in? Hasn't she heard of a doorbell before?'_ Instantly Ichigo felt like he was trapped in a horror flick, unable to move despite knowing the monster was only a few feet away. For a moment there was silence.

"_Are you asleep Ichigo? It's time to wake up…."_ The horror on his face was apparent as a hand appeared through his halfway-closed closet. Slowly the door opened to reveal the intruder's silhouette. As a burst of lightning flashed, Ichigo was gifted with the sight of an evil-looking Soi-Fon crouching in his closet, "I've been waiting all night Ichigo. It's very disrespectful to keep a lady waiting." As she climbed out of the closet Ichigo's eyes became adjusted to the darkness, allowing him to see Soi-Fon's figure as she walked over. To his surprise, as lightning once again flashed in the darkness he saw all she was wearing was a black bra and panties. Much to his chagrin he saw the golden glint of Suzumebachi reflect in the light.

"I can see you're still afraid. I'm glad to see you've decided to show me the proper respect, but what's with the terror? Where was all your self-confidence when you socked me?" she asked while caressing Ichigo's cheek. "Or are you afraid that I might add a few more _Homonka _marks to your collection?" she traced her stinger around his chest, feeling the cold sweat on his chest. "I'm a little cold, Ichigo, from spending all those hours in that cramped closet. Why don't you help warm me up?" Soi-Fon pulled him away from the wall and pressed him down onto the bed before pulling the covers over them. Ichigo vision was blinded by the darkness that smothered him as he felt Soi-Fon's lips meet his. He let her tongue enter his mouth when it demanded entrance and wrapped his arms around the captain, feeling the heat from her small body envelop over him under the blanket. Soi-Fon reached and pulled off his shirt, eyeing the mark on his belly.

"That mark looks a little lonely. I think I'll give it a friend." Ignoring Ichigo's protest, she jabbed him in the right side of his chest. Ichigo couldn't see but he felt another butterfly mark spread across his chest. "That's better." She said as she reached lower to Ichigo's pants. Once more Ichigo couldn't stop her before she did away with his pants. The captain set herself between his legs and lay on top of him, licking his neck while the boy started to feel her grind herself against his lower half. Soi-Fon lay her head on his shoulder before bringing her lips up to his ear, "Ichigo, it's rude for you to let me do all the work," she threatened as she ran her stinger down his face, making the boy cringe.

Soi-Fon smiled in the darkness as she felt his hands go to her bra straps. "Good. Now take it off." Soi-Fon jabbed him in the side as he fumbled with the bra before it finally snapped off. "That's much better. Next time don't take so long!" She rolled over and let the boy rest on top of her. Another crack of lightning illuminated the room, letting Ichigo see the wanton lust in the captain's eyes. She pulled Ichigo face close to hers before whispering, "Now take my panties off Ichigo." Ichigo's hands went to the undergarment but he was stopped when she jabbed him in the shoulder. "Not with your hands boy! Use your mouth and pull them off! I like it when you use your mouth to do something other than stammer excuses!" the assassin commanded.

Ichigo did as the evil woman instructed and lowered his head to her covered crotch. However, he was surprised when her slender thighs closed around his head in an almost crushingly powerful vice. "Before you do that boy, I want you to lick me again. Do it through my panties!" to make sure the boy took her seriously she squeezed the boy's head, earning a cry of pain before she eased off. While she couldn't exactly see the boy she felt the boy's hot tongue began to lather her pussy through the thin fabric. "Ahhhh! That's nice." She laid her head back onto the pillow as she felt Ichigo's wet organ go to work.

Ichigo could feel her juices begin to soak through her panties as he continued to apply his tongue to her. The fabric was a little rough to the touch of his sensitive tongue but as her sweet juices coated his mouth he subconsciously started to get into it. Soon it didn't matter that she had anything covering herself, her panties were so soaked it didn't really matter. "Ichigo, enough with the foreplay for now!" she commanded. Ichigo mumbled an ok and got on with it. The air beneath the covers had begun to get hot as Ichigo gripped the hem of her panties with his teeth before pulling back. Soi-Fon pressed her legs together to help him as the wet undergarment slide off her legs. Once they were off Ichigo let them out of his mouth before crawling back on top of her. Not sure of how she wanted to play this, Ichigo decided to wait until she ordered him to do something rather than just let passion take the reins. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Suzumebachi run along the length of his shaft before the stinger's tip rested on the head.

"Do me in the ass Ichigo! And remember…." whispered the woman as she ran her weapon down his back, "It would be unfortunate for you if you disappoint me." She warned with a wicked grin. Ichigo felt her grab his shaft and direct it once more to her backdoor. As more lightning illuminated the room the boy saw that the woman was smiling evilly at him before she adjusted herself. While she loved the way she was torturing the boy she had to admit that he was a damn good lay. An added bonus was that he was so afraid she could make him do anything she wanted, which suited her just fine. She preferred to be the dominant one in bed anyway. Soi-Fon raised her legs over Ichigo until the slender legs were up on his shoulders, giving him ample room to fuck her.

Ichigo kissed her as he eased his way in slowly. '_Damn! So hot!' _He'd forgotten how tight it was in her ass and the muscles surrounding his cock sucked him in deeper. Soi-Fon gripped his arms painfully as she was split open once again. Since she was in a different angle this time she felt Ichigo stuff her guts with even more of his impressive girth than he did the last time he plugged her. "Fuck! Ichigo! You're plugging up my insides!" the woman hissed while squirming in pain. Her breathing became labored as she tried to control herself. Training or not, there was only so much you could prepare when it came to the pleasures of the flesh. Deciding to work past the pain she bucked her hips against his, signaling that she was ready. "Pound me Ichigo! Fuck me into the mattress!"

Ichigo lay into her, diving deep into her rectum before pulling out. As he stopped he felt her tight ass twitch and try to suck him back in. The feeling turned Ichigo on even more and he began a rather harsh pace. Soi-Fon's mouth clamped down on his neck and he felt teeth dig into his skin but it only served to spur him on. His arms wrapped around her and helped keep her in place as he pounded her ass. The air beneath the covers was beginning to become sweltering hot as Ichigo increased the pace. "Captain you're so tight!"

Soi-Fon's grip on his cock tightened like crazy as she felt the balloon inside her burst. "FUCK! MY-MY-ASSSS! AHHHHHHHH!" she hollered as she came. She took her mouth off of Ichigo's shoulder and kissed him again as she felt her pussy gush all over him. Ichigo held on to her as she rode out her orgasm, hissing at the pressure clamping onto his cock. '_So this is why Keigo always talked about wanting to bang women in the danger zone!" _Soi-Fon bit his lower lip before barking "Cum in my ass Ichigo! Fill my ass up to the brim!" Ichigo began to fuck her again for a few moments as Soi-Fon squeezed down on his cock as he plugged her. Soon Ichigo moaned as he shoved it in all the way, feeling pretty sure he was touching Soi-Fon's stomach, before firing his load into the captain. "Ahhhhh! My guts feel so full…." she cooed as the hot cum coated her insides.

Ichigo threw the covers back and was given the fresh feel of cool air hitting his burning hot skin. He panted as he pulled out of the captain and lay next to her. Once she had caught her breath Soi-Fon sat up. Ichigo had hoped she was satisfied enough to remove all of the tattoos but once again all but the one on his stomach faded. "Very good Ichigo. If you weren't such a coward I'd start thinking you were finally learning obedience." The captain didn't even bother putting her underwear back on as she made for the window. The storm was still going strong but a little rain wouldn't stop her. As she unlocked the window she turned away and crawled back on top of Ichigo and gave him another fleeting kiss. "You humans have the weekends off from school, correct?" she asked. Ichigo nodded, "Then three days from now meet me at the Squad 2 barracks. Oh! And Ichigo…." She ran her weapon against the mark on his stomach, making him freeze up, "Don't make me wait…."

Ichigo watched partially horny and very much terrified as the woman left through the window. '_What have I gotten myself into?'_

**The Next Morning:**

"Ichigo, wake up!" the boy was startled out of a restless sleep by his father's kicks. "What was all that noise last night Ichigo? Were you with a woman?" asked his father, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"What? No Dad. Of course not!"

"Then explain those!" he pointed to the black bra and panties still lying on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo's face turned beat red. '_What have I gotten myself into?'_


	4. Ichi Gets Stung (One more time)

A Hornet's Wrath  
Chapter 4: Ichi gets Stung! (One more time…)

**A.N.: My apologies if the fight scene isn't all that good. I've always had trouble writing them. I also want to address something about the nature of this fanfic that somebody brought up: yes, pretty much Soi-Fon jumps Ichigo and takes advantage of him. But ask yourself this: Can you honestly see these two making the beast with two backs without Soi-Fon getting all scary and detracting anything from her personality? No? I didn't think so.**

**Warning: Lemons, Anal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own any of the characters. Damn it….**

_**3 Days Later  
**_**Squad 2 Barracks, 11:00 A.M.**

Ichigo took deep breaths as he entered the building, feeling his nervousness catching up to him as he entered. It had been a stressful 3 days for him, having to endure his father's questions as he bombarded him for an explanation. School had been hell as well. Everyone had been trying their best to catch a glimpse of the black butterfly adorning his stomach, making it quite difficult to go from class to class as everyone tried to make a gust of wind happen with fans to make his shirt come up. '_Arghhh! If I'd known I'd get humiliated by my friends and family, plus being jumped by her I would've let her just pound on my face when she asked!' _ Still… despite his fear of the menacing captain he couldn't deny how good it felt giving it to her….

'_No!'_ he mentally slapped himself for thinking that. '_So what if I enjoyed having sex with her? I'm not gonna give her a chance to do that again this time!' _Ichigo nodded at himself, deciding that this weirdness had gone far enough. He looked up and saw Lieutenant Omaeda walking towards him

"Hey, Ichigo! Captain's waiting for you inside her private sparring quarters! She also told me to tell you to leave your zanpakuto at one of the squad's storage closets, you won't need it" Ichigo scoffed at the order but complied, finding the first closet he could find and sticking Zangetsu in it. It burned him inside to depart with his weapon, especially since he knew he'd most likely need it against the woman. Following Omaeda's directions Ichigo found in front of a pair of old wooden doors. He knocked on them and heard a very curt "Enter, Ichigo."

Ichigo opened the door and walked inside, staring at what looked like an ancient dojo. In the middle was Soi-Fon doing a vertical one-handed pushup. The sweating captain was in her Commanders outfit once again, however, since she was upside down her _hakama_ was lowered and Ichigo could see her ass, making the boy turn away blushing. The woman looked up and saw Ichigo standing in the doorway and said, "You're late Ichigo! I thought I told you not to make me wait!"

Seeing that her weapon was nowhere in sight Ichigo tensed himself up and retorted back at her as he walked forward, "You know, I actually do have something called A LIFE! My world doesn't exactly revolve around you!" He felt his blood run cold as she glared at that statement but held his ground. If only barely. He was shocked as Soi-Fon slowly smiled.

"Finally regrew your spine, boy? Good," she said righting herself and standing back on her feet, "As fun as it was scaring the daylights out of you, I'd prefer somebody who showed some balls. Now," she said while undoing the ties to her outfit, "Strip." Ichigo watched as her outfit tumbled to the ground. Ichigo couldn't help but take in the sight of her nude body on display before him before asking, "Why?"

Soi-Fon's gaze bore down any resistance Ichigo might have mustered. "I prefer sparring without tedious clothing getting in my way. It's a habit I picked up from Yoruichi." '_Oh gee, that makes perfect sense…' _thought Ichigo, but seeing his hesitance was starting to grate on Soi-Fon's nerves. "What's the matter Ichigo? You shouldn't have any reservations. I've already seen you naked." Seeing Ichigo blush Soi-Fon smiled, "I'll make you a deal Ichigo: if you manage to defeat me, here and now, I'll remove your _Homonka _mark from your stomach and I'll drop the matter. Does that sound fair?"

Ichigo nodded, figuring that this would be the best chance to get rid of that cursed mark on his stomach. As he slipped out of his clotheshe had one last question. "What happens if I lose?"

The smirk the captain gave made his blood freeze, "When you lose: I get to drag you to my bedroom," she said, letting the implication hand in the air. Regardless, the fighter in Ichigo relished the challenge of taking her down a peg. As Ichigo entered the circle Soi-Fon lunged at him. Ichigo blocked her strike and countered with a kick to her ribs. She ducked and spin kicked him. Ichigo was knocked off the ground but quickly got back up. As the minutes ticked by and the two slugged it out Ichigo's body was soon covered in sweat. He started to pant in exhaustion as they continued to fight. Ichigo had never been in a hand-to-hand fight this intense.

Soi-Fon sensed his exhaustion and took advantage. She jumped and somersaulted over Ichigo's head. As the substitute turned to face her he was greeted with a kick to the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. When he moved to get back up Soi-Fon jumped on top of him, keeping his hands pinned. "You lose Ichigo. Now I get my reward!" Ichigo would've debated this, but Soi-Fon mashed her lips against his in an almost bruising kiss. Ichigo felt the captain devour his mouth before breaking it, a line of saliva connecting them. "Now then," she said getting up, "It's time we took this somewhere more comfortable!" Ichigo yelped in pain as Soi-Fon dragged him by the hair into her quarters adjacent to the room.

"Yowch! Soi-Fon!" cried out Ichigo as she pulled him into the bedroom. As Soi-Fon turned loose of him and sat him onto the edge of the bed. She sat herself on his lap and pressed her small breasts against him, "Answer me truthfully Ichigo: Are you really THAT against this?" she planted a deep kiss and started to grind herself onto his lower half. As she pulled away from the kiss she continued, "Or is it… that your pride can't handle not being the one in control?"

Accepting that this was going to happen, whether he liked it or not, Ichigo ran a hand up her back while the other went to squeeze her ass, "It's not that! I'm just not exactly ok with you being stab-happy!" Soi-Fon silenced him by pressing his face against her breasts. "Don't lie to me, Ichigo! I can tell that you're the dominant type." Soi-Fon dragged her nails across Ichigo's back, remaking scratches that only just started to recover. "Too bad! There's only one person I'll let dominate me in bed, and that person isn't you!" She continued to press his face into her chest. Ichigo got the hint and licked her soft nipples, taking it into his mouth.

Soi-Fon uncharacteristically cooed at the feeling of his hot tongue lavishing her sensitive tit. "That's a good boy!" she grinned evilly. The captain leaned forward and the two fell onto the bed. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at Ichigo, "You know the deal Ichigo. You lost, so please me_. _Go lower," she commanded

Ichigo licked down Soi-Fon's stomach as he crept lower, taking in the sounds of the captain moaning while he ran his tongue down her body. As Ichigo reached his destination Soi-Fon spread her legs letting Ichigo have a better look at her womanhood. The assassin closed her eyes as she felt Ichigo's tongue begin to pleasure her. As Ichigo started to eat her out Soi-Fon dug her fingers into Ichigo's scalp and pressed his face harder against her snatch. "Yeah… right there, Ichigo…" Soi-Fon moaned she felt Ichigo begin to finger her. Before Ichigo could apply another finger Soi-Fon stopped him. As he looked up the captain pulled him forward and rolled so that she lay on her chest. "I just remembered I like it better when you're beneath me. (A.N.: That has two meanings….)" She turned around and sat down on Ichigo's face, who resumed his licking. She saw his manhood rising at attention and smirked. "Ichigo, you never learn. I never gave you permission to enjoy this." Ichigo felt her hand go lower to his crotch.

She heard the boy give a muffled scream as she squeezed his balls. As she felt it through her pussy she ground her hips against his face, making her moan as the pleasure built up. "Did it hurt, little boy?" As she gave his sack another harsh squeeze she felt him scream in pain right into her dripping snatch. The sadistic pleasure of it, plus Ichigo's tonguing caused Soi-Fon to go over the edge. "Fuuuck! I…I'm cumming!" Ichigo drank in her juices as they sprayed into his mouth. As the captain came down from her high she looked down at his stiff manhood. "Even after all that, you're still hard? Dirty boy." She crawled off his face and got onto her knees and bent over. She gripped her cheeks and spread them showing him her asshole. "Since you're so dirty, Ichigo, Why don't you take me into this dirty hole? I quite liked it when I felt you tearing up my ass."

Soi-Fon felt Ichigo mount her and slowly rub the head of his cock against her backdoor. "Don't hold back Ichigo! If you want that mark to come off you'd better not cum too soon! Otherwise I'm tying you to the bed and riding you until you can't feel your hips anymore!" The snarky captain hissed as she felt him begin to push his head into her sphincter. "Fuck…You're so big!" Even though she had sex with Ichigo in her ass before, the pain of having his large member making its way into the deepest reaches of her ass made her pant and cry out in pain. Once Ichigo had become accustomed and comfortable in her backseat he waited for her to adjust to him.

The assassin pushed her ass against him, pushing the last bit of cock into her ass. "Go, Ichigo! Fuck me! Fuck my ass right now!" the feeling of her ass being split in two made her extremely horny. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo slid out and punched back in. Soon the room would fill the screaming moans of Soi-Fon as Ichigo rammed into her ass. '_Is she even tighter than last time?! So good!'_ Ichigo reached around her and grasped her jiggling breasts as his hips slammed into her. "Fuck, Soi-Fon! Your ass is so hot and tight!" Ichigo gasped into her ear as he began to fondle her.

Soi-Fon panted as her arms gave out, forcing her to lie on the bed with her ass up as Ichigo pounded away. "Huff…Huff…Impudent…Huff…Brat…" Soi-Fon scolded, "How… many times… do I have to tell you… to use my proper title? Now…pull on my braids…make me feel it boy!" She cried out in ecstasy as Ichigo let go of her breasts and grabbed at her braids. Ichigo pulled back on them like reins, forcing the woman upright as he continued to pound her ass. "So… good!" Soi-Fon panted as she could feel her reaching her climax. The feeling of her ass being destroyed by his hard cock made the pain in the back of her head from Ichigo's harsh pulling feel exquisite. "HERE IT COMES! I'M CUMMING!" screamed Soi-Fon as she came onto Ichigo's cock and hips.

Ichigo almost became cross-eyed as he felt her tight hole clamp down on his cock. Soi-Fon pressed against him, engulfing him as she came. As she came Soi-Fon sensed that Ichigo was close to reaching his peak, "Cum inside my ass, Ichigo! Turn my insides white with your cum!" cried the lust-driven captain, no longer able to realize that she was lost in the sensations of having the boy destroying her ass. As he felt the squeezing sensation of her ass drive him towards climax, the boy wrapped his arms around Soi-Fon and hugged her tightly. Ichigo threw his head back and roared as he came, filling up her asshole. The two lay on the bed as they came down from their high, Ichigo lying on top of Soi-Fon breathing heavily as their bodies cooled down.

Soi-Fon elbowed him in the side, "Get off! You're too heavy Ichigo!" The boy pulled out of Soi-Fon, who sighed at the feel of her ass being emptied. "Not bad, Ichigo. You impress me." She turned around and to his surprise gave him another fleeting kiss. '_What is her deal?' _thought a confused Ichigo, _'She keeps going from hater to lover every single time!'_ He snapped out of his musings as Soi-Fon reached beneath the pillows and pulled her zanpakuto. Ichigo's blood ran cold as she released the weapon into its stinger form. "Since you did as I asked and showed me a good time, I'll do you a favor." Ichigo watched as she traced the _Homonka _mark, the black butterfly tattoo on his stomach soon vanished.

"There. Now you can stop complaining about that mark like a sissy," Soi-Fon said propping herself up onto the pillows, "You can go now, Ichigo. Unless…" she said running her weapon down her body and spreading her legs before the boy," …You wish to go another round with me?"

Ichigo sat there aghast as she smiled at him, beckoning him with her stinger-finger. The boy thought about the pros and cons of it for a quick moment. '_Oh to hell with it!' _thought the boy. He could feel himself begin to harden again at the sight of the sexy captain offering herself in front of him and he wanted that taken care of. As he crawled on top of Soi-Fon he did have one question, "Um, Captain Soi-Fon? What does this exactly make us?" Ichigo swore that if she said this made them engaged he'd voluntarily take her stinger and stab his own chest twice to avoid dealing with his father's antics over it.

"I believe that in your world this is called being "Friends with Benefits" Ichigo". Like I said before, there's only one person that I care about. However, I will say that you are the best lay I've ever had. I might drop by your place from time to time whenever I'm there, if only to make sure you stay on your toes," Soi-Fon replied as she ran her hands down Ichigo's back. As Ichigo began to slide himself inside her one more time Soi-Fon replied quickly before she lost herself to the pleasure again, "Oh! And Ichigo," she said holding her weapon against his throat.

"Don't ever punch me in the face again!"

The End

**A.N.: That was a fun one to write. I think I'll start on fan requests for a while as I finish Keeping Old Promises. Until** **then, Ciao!**


End file.
